Albus Potter and the Next Generation
by PintoNess
Summary: The story of Albus, Rose, and Scorpius. Other characters come into play. Basically, my version of what happens to the next Generation. Pairings undecided.  Teen to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I will update as quickly as possible, however keep in mind that my computer fried so I only have a chance to use my mother's computer sometimes. I'll try to post chapters when I can, and if I have to I'll start writing chapters by hand so I can type them up whenever I get a chance on my mother's computer. This means that you guys have a choice. You can either get several chapters at once maybe once or twice a month, or you can get a chapter at a time, but it will be slightly longer and will probably happen on the weekends, so three or four times a month, but has more of a chance of being missed. So please review to let me know. ^_^ And I'm still undecided on what pairings this will be… so feel free to try to influence my decision. ;) Oh, and if you want it to be slash or have no slash feel free to tell me if you don't like slash, are alright with it, or like it, tell me. I don't mind but keep in mind this will not have anything Graphic. I'm fifteen… no way can I write that.**

Albus Potter and the Next Generation

(Title subject to change)

January 26th, 2006

**HARRY POTTER'S SECOND CHILD BORN!**

By: Marie Porter

_On this bright January morning, Ginny Potter gave birth to her second child. The child was named Albus Severus, after two of Hogwarts greatest Headmasters to date. The child was healthy and no complications occurred._

February 1st, 2006

**RON AND HERMIONE WEASLEY'S FIRST CHILD BORN!**

By: Marie Porter

_Only six days after Harry Potter's second child was born, the other two members of the Golden Trio had their first child. The child was named Rose Minerva in honor of Harry Potter's mother and Minerva McGonagall. The child was born with minor complications. It is unknown what they are._

March 6th, 2006

**DRACO MALFOY'S FIRST CHILD BORN.**

By: Marie Porter

_The reformed Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, and his lovely wife Astoria's child was born late yesterday afternoon. The child was named Scorpius Hyperion, in accordance with Black tradition of naming children after heavenly bodies and constellations. The child was born healthy with no complications during birth._


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to my two Story Alerts! I've gotten my mom's permission to use her computer more often than I thought I would, she luckily supports my writing so is going to let me write on here when I need to. So… here's chapter one! Don't forget to review, loves. ^_^**

Albus Potter and the Next Generation

Chapter One

Albus watched out of the window, staring at the shrinking figures of his parents, and the form of Lily running after the train, waving madly until the train was too far for her to be able to see him anymore. He turned back in his seat, leaning up against the wall of the compartment and pulling his legs onto the seat, closing his eyes and tilting his head back with a sigh, relaxing in the quiet atmosphere of the empty compartment.

"Can I sit in here?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Albus tilted his head back up and blinked at the figure standing in the doorway, who he could tell was Scorpius Malfoy right away, even with the boy's donned black beanie and sunglasses. But hey, who was Albus to judge? Even if his Uncle Ron had tried to turn Cousin Rosie against Scorpius, Albus' own parent's raised him not to discriminate against anyone. (After all, wasn't that what started the war?)

"Sure." Albus said on a split second impulse, prompting Scorpius to sit down across from him. Albus figured that Scorpius might not like the publicity his father had, much like himself. "Scorpius Malfoy, huh?"

"Albus Potter, huh?" Scorpius said with a sigh, removing the beanie and glasses, his platinum blond hair falling into untidy locks around his face.

"Let me guess. You aren't like your father and wish people would stop judging you based on him?" Albus grinned when Scorpius nodded in confirmation. "Me too."


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'm a horrible author! Not at writing but at updating. I am going to give you guys a choice, review to answer- either I finish the story and then post updates weekly, or I write the story when I can and post the chapters as I finish them. Thanks to my Reviewers, you make me more likely to update, cause when I don't have reviews I don't feel people care about my story. Oh, and now I am being homeschooled, as of two weeks ago, so one of my things I have to do is writing, at least fifteen minutes a day and more on Tuesdays, so it's possible I will be able to update more often.**

Chapter Two

Third Person Limited- Albus

Albus took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he listened to the Sorting Hat's song. This was it- he was finally here, the place he had dreamed about for so long. He had dreamed of coming to Hogwarts, sitting on the stool with the Hat on his head. He was nervous, though. What if it wasn't all it was cracked up to be? What if he was put in Hufflepuff? Worse; what if he wasn't sorted at all? Was everyone this nervous before they were sorted...?

Third Person Limited- Scorpius

Scorpius dragged his hand through his soft blond locks, the only sign of his nervousness. What if he was sorted into Slytherin? Everyone would assume he was just like his Father. What if he wasn't? His father wouldn't be happy. Sure, his father had changed into a better man these past nineteen years. Six months in Azkaban had been his punishment, and while there were no more dementors, it wasn't a fun place to be. It had made his father think, and while he still wasn't a Muggle lover, he knew that what his father taught him was wrong. But Scorpius knew that his father would be upset if he wasn't in Slytherin, since every Malfoy before him had been a Slytherin. Then again, his father would support him in whatever he did. His father did love him, after all.

Third Person Omniscient

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Called Neville Longbottom, Head of Hufflepuff House and Deputy Headmaster. Scorpius' face shuttered, and he walked up to the stool, a calm, prideful mask on his face so as to not let on his inner feelings. He pulled his robes forward and sat on the stool, sitting up rigidly straight, posture perfect. The Sorting Hat was lowered onto his head by Neville, and Scorpius closed his eyes.

First Person- Sorting Hat

_Ah, interesting. A Malfoy... it's been twenty six years since I sorted your father. He was an obvious Slytherin, but you aren't like your father, are you? You take after your Mother more, don't you? A true Ravenclaw, was she. She begged to be in Slytherin though, since her sister was, and her whole family had been. But you won't beg, will you? You're too proud to beg- you'll let me put you where you belong. And while you definitely have Slytherin traits, namely your ambition, you seem to take more after the Ravenclaws, or even the Hufflepuffs. You are very smart, and hardworking, and you care overly much what people think of you. You are loyal, and trustworthy, at least to your friends. I think you would do best in..._

_**RAVENCLAW!**_

Third Person Limited- Albus

Albus frowned. Scorpius was in Ravenclaw? Well, he hadn't known him very long, and it was rather bad to judge him based on his father- after all, didn't he hate that himself? Being judged on his father?- but he was a Malfoy, and hadn't Malfoys been in Slytherin since the dawn of time? And what was that look on Scorpius' face- relief?

Third Person Limited- Scorpius

It was good, Scorpius thought, that he had been placed in Slytherin, or at least, he hoped it was. As long as his father wasn't angry... Scorpius strolled down to the Ravenclaw table, and, seeing an empty seat, went to sit down. The people at the table closed in, moving down so that there was no room there. Scorpius stopped abruptly, biting his lip, his calm and proud mask faltering for a moment. He walked down further, trying to find some place to sit, when two boys, twins by the looks of it, shoved people over.

"Here ya go, Malfoy." Said the slightly more built boy, and Scorpius blinked, then sat between them as they offered.

"Alright... thanks." Scorpius said quietly.

The larger boy grinned. "Name's Lorcan." He stated proudly. "And this here is Lysander- oi, Lys, say hello."

"Hullo." The more dainty boy turned to Scorpius, blinking his large silvery-grey eyes. "I'm Lysander."

"Hello, Lorcan, Lysander..." Scorpius said, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion. His attention was drawn to something else...

Third Person Limited- Albus

"Potter, Albus!" Was called, and Albus gulped, taking a leaf from Malfoy's book and adopting a calm, slightly proud expression. He strolled to the stool, sat down with perfect posture, and looked straight ahead. Neville patted him on the shoulder and lowered the Sorting Hat onto his head.

First Person- Sorting Hat

_Hello, Albus Potter. I've been waiting to sort you ever since your brother got sorted- he had some strange memories of you in his head, didn't he?- and now you're here. And yes, you are nervous to go into Slytherin, but that is where you belong. You have high ambition and cunning, just like your father does. You could just as easily go into Ravenclaw, however, because what's this? An intellect comparable to that which I saw in young Hermione's mind so long ago. You would do well anywhere, but I do believe you belong in _

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

_**A/N: Figure this is as good a place as any to stop... this took me two weeks to write. No clue why... I used to be able to write seven thousand words in two hours! Hmph. Now I wrote way less in two weeks... sigh.**_


	4. Chapter Three

Happy face! Apparently they added copy and paste uploading! Great news! C8 anyway, I present the third chapter of APATNG!

Chapter Three

Third person Limited- Rose

Rose clasped her hands in front of her stomach as she waited for her turn. She watched as Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw with a frown. But he's a Malfoy! She thought. That doesn't make any logical sense... But think, Rose. How would it make logical sense?- if he wasn't like his father! After all, you're not like your father. Rose tended to think in third person. It helped her keep a perspective on things. So absorbed was she in her thoughts that she nearly didn't get to see Albus' sorting. The furrowed brows from Malfoy's sorting turned into outright shock as her favorite cousin was sorted into Slytherin.

Third Person Limited- Albus

Albus blinked several times before standing up and walking to the Slytherin table. A small girl who didn't look nearly old enough to be there beckoned him over to the empty seat beside her, and he sat down. He smiled slightly at her before turning his attention to the sorting in time to see Rose sit down on the stool.

First Person- Sorting Hat

Another Weasley? Yes, we do seem to get a lot of you. But unlike most of those before you, you do not belong in Gryffindor. While you are brave surely, I believe you would do best in

RAVENCLAW!

Third Person Limited- Rose

Rose grinned and stood up, walking to the Ravenclaw table. Lorcan waved at her, pointing next to him at an empty seat. She acquiesced, glancing hesitantly at Scorpius.

Third Person Limited- Scorpius

Scorpius offered a tentative smile. After all, he wasn't going to be mean to her unless she was first. But maybe, he thought, she would be mean to him. He knew her cousin Albus was cool, but what about her?

Third Person Limited- Rose

Rose smiled back before watching as the sorting drew to a close.

a/n:

Ok sorry for shortness. Started writing it a few weeks ago and had difficulty getting more done.

I'm contemplating putting all my Fics on hiatus. I have had no muse for the longest time.

On the other hand, I have graduated HS two years early and have nothing else to do, and finally have a computer. So we'll see.

Oh, and I'm working on a Tom Riddle/Abraxas Malfoy one shot. Not romance lol- a delving into their relationship thing, will probably involve the cruciatus. Put me on author alert if you're interested. ^_^


End file.
